


One Million Viewpoints

by vitamin_c



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Multi, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Thomas Sanders References, YouTube, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitamin_c/pseuds/vitamin_c
Summary: Four creators: a Gamer, a Beauty guru, an Analyst and a Conspiracy Theorist all live their own, simple lives- and living them in front of thousands of people, every day. Each with their own goals, issues and occasional drama, can they deal with Thomas Sanders, a fun-loving vlogger with too much time on his hands, asking them to help him with a special project on top of it all? Or will the pressure of life- their overwhelming audience- and eachother, break the thin ice they already balance on?





	1. Condecending Considerations

"Yes, of course.. I got it. You know me, Thomas! You think I would be late for this.. interesting event?"

Roman accepted his fate, his default tone of hyper-activity and chipperness almost broke out of just how done he felt. Usually, he'd be excited- doing a collab, or anything with Thomas, got him in a splendid mood! It's just.. when you're not a morning person, even the most elegant of princes can slip up in their facades.

The broad man traced his fingers over the steering wheel of his BMW 7-series, one of his most prized possessions (though, to be honest, he has a lot of those- he can be pretty materialistic). Roman laid back in his seat as he awaited the light ahead of him to shift to green, phone to his ear. He honestly didn't think about the dangers too much, he never really has. Never needed to. That's not to say he was an excellent driver, though..

"Uh-huh. Look, I get this is important to you. I do! I just needed to grab coffee first. You know I'm a hazard without my coffee, Thomas!" Roman huffed a little, taking up his frappe for a sip in the midst of his wait.

"Well, I mean, you are late. When you said you'd be here early with supplies-"

"And I do have the supplies! I'm a busy guy sometimes- you of all people should know that" If there was one thing Roman hated, even if it was just a small mention of his tardiness, was judgement targeted in his direction. His attention redirected once again to the road as the light turned green, and he swinged a large turn into the suburban neighborhood Roman was all too familiar with. "I still can't believe you haven't moved."

"And I still can't understand why you hate the area so much." A few voices could be faintly heard in the background on Thomas' end.

"I don't hate the area! It's just.. not my taste. Besides, you've been living here since.. forever, don't you ever get sick of all this? Same people, same tree out front? Don't you just wanna spice it up sometimes?"

"I actually enjoy the hominess of it. It may surprise you, Ro, but some people don't like to change their lives around every month."

Roman couldn't exactly deny that. Ever since his channel skyrocketed two years ago, he never held back doing anything and everything that screamed adventure. Whether it's going to parties, sky diving, exploring stranger's beds- three years being bed-ridden really did something striking to him. 

"Yeah-yeah, whatever you say Mr. Sanders." He smirked at the chuckle on the other end. "I'll be there in five. Save me a spot on the couch- and inform the other guests.. the prince will arrive shortly~" he pressed a button, the line cutting as music faded back into full volume. Roman would be adventurous forever, if he had anything to say about it.

☆~\~|~/~¤ 

A dark, drooping-shouldered boy stepped out of a sleek, pretty van. He stood before the two story home he had been invited to just one week before. This boy, pale and quiet, felt his stomach bunch and zig-zig, knotting like a ball of twine. Everything about him seemed on-edge, or possibly 'edgy'- he wore dark clothing, including a hoodie and skinny jeans, even his bags hanging deep under his black hole eyes were a dark shade; whether that was from stress or lack of sleep, he wouldn't tell you. This boy looked like a proper teenage emo stereotype at age 24- it's hard to imagine this boy would have almost one million subscribers on YouTube.com.

If you told Virgil he'd be here six months ago, he'd have laughed in your face. Of all the people in the world, Virgil Dire getting popular was the farthest thought from his mind. He was simply a Conspiracy Theorist, and he had a decent amount of subs way back in February, 2017- around 300 or so. He was fine with that- at the time he found it made him feel nice to have just that, something he was good at. Something at all. But he didn't expect what happened to him- one of his favorite channels, the "Analystant", gave him a shout out. It sounds so simple, saying it like that- it was life-changing, however- with a simple name mentioned, his popularity went through the roof in a matter of days. 

It was honeslty so overwhelming- his phone blew up, he got so many emails, and the numbers kept stacking rapidly, like someone just spilled the numbers into his lap and took his breath away. Virgil had no idea how to react- him. Him, of all people, getting this? He felt like he didn't deserve it, that he wouldn't be able to keep up with this. But that didn't mean he didn't try. When you put him under pressure, he pushes back twice as hard. It was only when he received a check that he felt some sort of weight be lifted. 

And, now he was here. Months later. A YouTuber he was a really big fan of contacted him a week ago, asking him to be a part of a series idea. The email was messy, the ideas were scattered. The words still played through his head..

"..I love your channel, and I just can't imagine this without you. I know this is short notice, and we haven't exactly met face-to-face, but I'd really appreciate it if we could arrange something. I'd love for you to be a part of this.."

He couldn't believe his eyes, honestly. The amount of attention in the span of a year was one thing, but this? This was a lot to handle.. as a very anxious person, he felt all the worry consume him- he usually was never around people, never collabed. However.. He couldn't say no. What would Thomas Sanders, inspiration and friendly face, think of him? In the end, he just hoped it wasn't a joke.

And if it really was a joke, Virgil could appreciate the work put in. He got an Uber right to Thomas' address- it did look like the house in his videos. It felt unreal. He felt his mind wandered as he examined the house, the possibilities running around anxiously. He almost didn't notice a car pulling up to the house.

Well, that's a lie. The car was fancy, a vibrant shade of shocking red. Virgil was sure he could have seen that thing from space, it was like someone slapped him in the face with the color red. He almost felt the urge to shield his eyes as he saw the door of the car open, a equally flashy man stepping out.

Something in Virgil's gut told him to be intimidated, deep down. That doesn't mean he would act as so, though- in his prey position, he could stand his ground- another thing he was pretty ok at. He met eyes with the man, a cold nightmare matching a fever dream. 

Panic suddenly struck him. The realization hit. Who this was- this was someone he recognized. Of course, how could he forget that face? That attention-seeking, overzealous face that he regretted clicking on because of the cheekbones and glow he emitted in his stupid thumbnail, and video, and real life-

"..Can I help you with something, Hot Topic?" The sarcastic tone snapped him out of his reeling thoughts. The Beauty Boy had a smirk that would make a thousand girls in their pre-teens swoon. It just made Virgil hate himself for loving his subtle eyeshadow, enhancing the glitter on his eyelids.

"I.. yeah. You can drop the whole 'I'm gay and relatable' schtic, for starters." Virgil retaliated. Something seemed to spark in the other man's eyes- was it.. challenge?

"Aren't you just JDe-lightful?" The handsome man pressed a button, the car clicking in a sign of secure locking. There was distrust between them, but also.. Something of interest. So much so that Virgil allowed the man to take a few steps over to him without shying back- this was mostly due to proving himself, however.

"You really do know a unique taste with makeup. That eyeshadow under the eyes thing- I'm sure you feel so edgy~" the broad man smirked, not knowing the oblivious remark he just made. He looked him up at down, like a predator. Trying to set territory. "You're Mr.Nightmare666, aren't you?"

The statement almost made the determined boy lose his balance. Wait.. This guy knew who he was? How?! He never showed his face on camera, it was simply his voice- and it wasn't like Virgil ever met this douche before now. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"I'm not sure why you look like a confused kitten." Virgil felt the urge hiss at him- but he deduced that that would prove his point. "..hold on. Hold on one second- you did know it was more than just you and Thomas participating this project, right?"

Oh.

Oh God. His stomach just pulled into a tight knot at that, the flashy man's words fading. There were more people? Why wasn't he told?! Maybe he should have expected this- this was a part of the joke, wasn't it? Embarrass him in front of people he looked up to. That had to be it. Any moment now, Prince Petty here was going to throw his shitty frappe in Virgil's face and send him on his way, probably unveil hidden cameras, end his only hope in a career-

"Are you coming, or are your feet as slow as your social skills" the burn startled him back to reality once again, looking up to see the flamboyant man waiting at the door for him. Huh.. that's.. 

Pfft. Right. Adorable act. As if Virgil would fall for this. He wouldn't let himself be fooled into thinking he was cared about- and, just as importantly, he wouldn't allow this brat to out-insult him. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction if it killed him.

In the end, whether he was preditor or prey, he wasn't ready for what was to come.


	2. Another Open Door

If there was one thing Logan Locks hated, it was when people were late.

Whether it's due to experiences in the past or his strict schedual that he's always on top of himself, it just bugged him when people are late. Especially if said person mentioned that they would be here early. Sure, Logan knew Roman liked to be fashionably late, but this was an important project to Thomas. Logan was sure it had to be important if Thomas invited them all here like this. It would be preposterous if it wasn't.

The slim man paced around the livingroom, checking his watch every so often. It was clear what he was mainly focused on besides the constant wave of thoughts usually spiraling in that head of his..

"-Logan, hey, you ok?" A voice came from the doorway of the kitchen, where Thomas checked his phone once again.

Logan gave the other a brief nod. He almost ignored the other, but decided that since Thomas was his host he should be polite. Logan stopped himself from his pacing, resting his chin on his thumb and forefinger. "I'm just fine, Thomas. I am simply.. slightly agitated at Roman at the moment."

Thomas drew out a sigh and nodded, his eyebrows soring as he rolled his eyes. Exasperation was a good description of the general mood wafting through the room. "God, same here. I just don't understand why he promised to come early. He might as well show up late!" 

"I would not be surprised if he was. And to meeting a new buisness partner- or, as he'd call it: 'fuckbud-"

" _Logan!_ " Thomas warned sharply, a subtle glare peaking up. Logan could tell Thomas knew all about Roman's sex life, and was sure he new much more than the logical man did- frankly, Logan was ok with that.

"I'm stating the truth."

Thomas had a soft tint of red coating his cheeks. He placed his hands on his hips. "That doesn't mean you should. What if Roman was here?"

"I would perhaps still say it- no. I would. I definitely would. Seeing him become defensive due to the mention of how much he 'gets around' is very satisfactory." The grin tugging at his lips couldn't be hid. Logan Locks could be evil from time to time.

Thomas just sighed in defeat, pulling out his phone once more. His mouth pulled into a stretched line of annoyance, and he looked up. "I'm gonna call him. Maybe I'm just being anxious, but I wanna check if he's ok. Can you let the others in if they show up before I'm done?" With a nod of affirmation on Logan's part, Thomas tread back into the kitchen, dialing up the prince's number.

Logan could only let out a breath, wondering to himself once more. He was always the kind of person who loved silence- he had always hated loud, obnoxious people in the past, for the most part. That isn't to say that he shows it, though- Logan never showed what he felt on the inside. People he knew, his mother and Thomas, always told him it was ok to let things like tears or a laugh be seen in the broad daylight. But that's just not true. It couldn't be- It wasn't logical. What's the point of showing emotions if all it gets you is feeling worse in the end, or becoming disillusioned to reality because of strong feelings? No. Logan wouldn't accept that reality. 

He'd stay in his reality. At least then he knew his footing on the ground, down to Earth and simply okay.

Logan jumped as a knock startled him from the door, eminating through the room. Figures. He was secretly hoping Thomas would be able to greet everyone in their own right- it was his idea, his house, after all. Still, he reluctantly made his way over to the front door, just past the stairs.

"Coming!" He exclaimed as he approached the door, another set of fast, excited knocks erupting from the other side. Was that really Roman? Maybe he got excited about a new idea, or-

Logan's thoughts were abruptly brought to a screeching hault a the door smacked him, right in the face.

Logan stumbled back, tripping over his own feet in the surprise of it all; his rear end connected with the floor. He groaned in an annoyed fashion as he attempted to collect himself before looking like a fool. It only took a moment to realize it's kind of late for first impressions..

"O-oh my goodness! I'm so so sorry, are you ok? Here"

"I don't need-" Logan cut himself off as his sharp glare met worried spheres. He fell quiet for a long, drawn out moment, his expression failing.

Staring in the face of a rounded, freckled man- he couldn't think of what to say. His eyes were bright, and made his insides feel all.. interesting. Logan didn't know how to exactly feel at the moment, but it wasn't normal, and he didn't exactly like it one bit-

"..uh, are you sure?" A small, awkward smile broke out on the boy's face. Logan just now realized the other had his hand out. "I really hit ya hard- I'm really sorry about that! I thought you said 'come in' buuuuut I think I misheard.. a bit." God. His laugh was so.. kind. So...

Ugh. All Logan could process properly what that his head hurt. That's all he needed.. for now.

◇~\~|~/~♡

Patton stood next to the couch, fiddling with his blue hoodie sleeves nervously. Let's just say it was a bit of a tick for when he was nervous, or messed up- as he just had.

_How_ did he start off his first meeting like this?! Gosh, really, he had just been too excited. He basically injured the first person he came in contact with! He couldn't even handle opening the door?! And now this man- this smartie tartie on the couch- has a soft bruising on his forehead.

When he offered to help the man to his feet, he seemed so out of it. Patton was worried it was actually a concussion- but the man just.. got up! After like, a minute, anyways. The man introduced himself as Logan (I know, even his name sounds smart!), and lead him inside. It's not like Patton hadn't been here before, it's just this time it was all so new. It wasn't just him and his buddy Thomas, this was other people he wanted to be friends with! ...He really hoped he hasn't blown his chances already.

Luckily for him, Logan seemed to take it well. The slim man just seemed calm and kinda clever with every move he made- it was weirdly refreshing. Relief filled Patton, but that didn't stop the ache of guilt from coming down on him. He tried to shake it away with a bigger smile- a smile helps everything!

"...I suppose that makes you PattPlays, doesn't it?" Patton turned to look at Logan, who had a curious expression over his features. 

"Oh- yeah! That's me!" Patton pulled a almost childish smile, which was only truly apparent to everyone else but him. Childish can be a term people use about him a lot. "And you're the Analystant!"

Logan pulled a surprised look, though it was brief. "You know my channel?"

"Well, yeah!! I love it when you went super-duper deep with the Lorax- it was really cool to notice things I couldn't before, y'know?" Patton's excitement was easily steadying upwards again. He ended up stepping over to him a bit in him train of thought, not able to take his eyes off of the sophisticated man. A low, adorable giggle came from Patt's throat. "Maybe that makes no sense, I dunno-"

"No. No.. I believe I know what you are trying to present." A thoughtful expression shifted on his his face. "You admire the sense of depth I preserve in my content- though I can get off on tangents, that most cannot or will not follow- even if it's something as simple as the Lorax, you gain satisfaction from what I produce."

Patton paused, a blank smile holding the air. His hair fell in his glasses as he chuckled, "Hey, we have the same glasses!"

Logan paused, blinking briefly. "...yes.. I.. suppose we do- were you listening to what I was saying?"

"What? Oh, yeah! I just, kinda.. couldn't understand it."

"I.. well. I suppose my point has been proven. Unexpectedly.." Patton couldn't tell if the chuckle that emitted from Logan was real. He'd just assume it was!

Before Logan could get another word in, a certain someone entered the room from the kitchen. Thomas smiled a little, tiredly- gosh he hoped Thomas listened when he told him to rest last night over text. Well, anyways- that didn't stop Thomas from being excited. "Patton!"

Patton's smile broke out into a friendly, usual, cheerful laugh as he ran up to Thomas. He enveloped his friend in a hug. There was nothing to feel awkward or guilty about around Thomas. He gave him a squeeze and pulled back, still radiating joy. "Thomaaas!!! I'm so happy to see you- jeez, it's been a couple'a months since we did a collab, huh?"

"Sure has- but c'mon, Patton, we just called for an hour last night. I think you're a bit too excited about this."

"Aaawe, but that was _last night_! So many hours ago!" He laughed a little, another addition to his string of laughs. "I'm kidding. I'm just happy to help you out with whatever this really is!"

"Yes. I was going to ask you the same thing." Logan piped in, arching an eyebrow as he adjusted his glasses. "I know this must be an important project for you, Thomas, or I'm sure you wouldn't need the help of four. Knowing who you've invited, I can tell that subscriber count and content can be a real addition to getting extra attention-"

"Hold on, hold on! It's not that serious, Logan." Thomas put his hands up, indicating for Logan to take a step back, metaphorically. "I don't want to start discussing everything until everyone's here and we're settled, but no- my career isn't hanging on the success of all this."

The logical man looked taken aback. Huh, he must have believed his idea a whole lot. Patton couldn't really understand how people could have such one-set-minds- like you can't see anything else happened. But he guessed he didn't know much about that anyways. No matter how social he was, that didn't pinpoint him as a mental specialist.

"Wait- you are saying- this is simply for.. pleasure?"

"Yes."

"You're saying you contacted all if us, made up elaborate plans, thinking on a whim- _for pleasure_?"

"Yep. That's correct."

"...this is unprecedented. This is, well, if I must say- rediculous."

"What's that supposed to mean? Do you not want to be in this project?"

"What? Of course I will. We brought Virgil into this after all. We can't turn back- but you based this all on just a random thought, it's just so, so.. so much wasted time!"

"Your mom is wasted time."

" _Falsehood_ , and you know it!"

This bickering back and forth seemed to draw out for a good five minutes. Patton actually rummaged the fridge and got some cold pizza in the time it took them to quarrel. He looked between them, a show of kinda dumb arguing. It never really escalated too far, but Patton didn't really want it to have a chance to.

"Say, uh, guys? Maybe we should stop this silly back and forth? C'mon, this is supposed to be fun!"

"I believed this was going to be important." Logan let out a half-hearted huff. He adjusted his tie, hair a bit messy. Patton restrained the urge to mess with his hair until it was back in its place- or become more messy, honeslty he just like messing with nice hair. 

"It is- just.. in a different way. You'll see, ok? You'll understand when we start." Thomas attempted to persuade the taller man, which seemed to only reflect off him. Mostly.

"Yes, I'm quite sure that it'll just 'suddenly' become important." Sarcasm laced Logan's tongue as a knock erupted from the wooden door once again.

Thomas smiled, walking past the two. "You both stay here, I'll bring them in." He actually seemed to get his hype back as he bounced to the door.

Patton pursed his lips, looking over at the door. Slowly, his eyes drifted towards the logical, analytical man beside him. Logan.. He hadn't met him before now. His first impression sure wasn't a normal one, or particularly spectacular. Yet.. He seemed to already feel something for Logan. Some sort of attachment already. And yeah, ok, attachment did come easy to him, but that didn't change the fact that this was instant. It was deep, like.. a magnetic pull. A magnetic pull on his senses, his visions, his heart.. 

"Ladies, Lords and Non-binary royality!" Romans voice boomed as he officially entered the livingroom, the small dark shadow hiding amongst the living behind him sighing. "The party has arrived~!"

Whatever the feeling was, Patton was sure it would end up just fine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's Logicality for ya! As you can probably tell, I'm testing out our introduction chapters! I hope you enjoyed, things will start to pick up gradually soon! Thank you so much for ready, make sure to get your fair amount of Vitamin c!  
> -C

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So, this is my first official Sanders Sides fanfiction.. ever! I hope you enjoy, because I'm super into this idea and I'm hoping this can develop into something really great! Thank you for reading my work!!  
> -C


End file.
